semicolon
by kookiemochi
Summary: Penulis itu adalah kalian. Kalimat itu adalah hidup kalian. [warning: nsfw]


**semicolon**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

men's version of pieces of an eccedentesiast's soul [not related, but has same theme]

one[snap]shot. typo(s). OOC. maybe little bit romance.

warning: trigger theme! contains suicide attempts, suicidal thoughts, etc.

* * *

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _i can't hold on anymore. it hurts. so much._

— _teddy, skandar, louis, anthony, greyson, fred, james, lorcan, lysander, al, scorpius, hugo_

* * *

.

.

* * *

— **tl**

Menapaki tangga menuju atap bangunan dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Teddy Lupin mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali.

Kakinya seakan tak bisa diajak kompromi, terus menuntunnya melangkah melewati anak tangga demi anak tangga tanpa akhir.

Kelopaknya terpejam, menyembunyikan sepasang manik kaleidoskop indah yang tampak sudah mati.

 _Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?_

Anak tangga terakhir, dan jemarinya memutar kenop pintu. Pintu yang membawanya menuju tempat di mana semua akan berakhir dalam sekejap.

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat.

Sepuluh langkah kecil lagi. Dan …

"Berhenti!"

Sepatunya mengerem otomatis. Tubuhnya membeku.

"Sial, Ted!"

Beberapa detik setelahnya, sepasang lengan ramping melingkari pinggangnya erat, menahannya bergerak lebih jauh.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu? Jangan pernah berusaha meninggalkanku. Jangan pernah _coba-coba_ meninggalkanku, Edward Remus Lupin."

Memang hanya Victoire Weasley yang mampu mengekang monster di otak Teddy.

* * *

.

.

* * *

— **gd**

Duduk di pinggir batu karang yang menjulang kokoh, Greyson Davies memandang cakrawala pembatas.

Tangannya saling meremas. Tatapannya beralih menuju air yang sesekali beriak.

 _Pasti dingin, jika seandainya aku melompat._

 _Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar melompat?_

Sebelum kakinya bahkan mencapai permukaan air, seseorang menariknya dari belakang, nyaris membuatnya terjungkal.

Sebelah tangan bersandar nyaman di pundaknya, tangan yang lain mengacak rambut gelapnya hingga berantakan.

"Hei, Grey!"

Senyuman cerah yang Molly tampilkan membuat matanya menyipit.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu berada di pantai Cornwall. Kau tidak berpikir untuk melakukan _itu_ di _sini_ , kan?"

 _Sebenarnya aku memang sempat berpikir untuk melakukannya, Mol._

Tapi ia malah memamerkan seringai usilnya sebelum berujar, "Tentu tidak, Molly-Dolly."

* * *

.

.

* * *

— **ak**

Ia berada di sini.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Dominique kembali menemukan Aleksander Krum di klub malam di Glasgow.

Ditemani berbotol-botol Wiski Api dan beberapa sloki tersebar di meja, Aleksander terlihat setengah mabuk. Wajahnya memerah.

Rahang Dominique mengeras.

"Skand!" panggilnya geram. Aleksander menoleh, pandangannya tak fokus.

"Berhenti melarikan diri dari masalah dengan cara seperti ini!"

"Akan sangat konyol jika hidupmu berakhir gara-gara overdosis alkohol, Aleksander."

"Kau bukan pengecut, demi Merlin!"

Dominique memapah Aleksander menuju mobil _Porsche_ pribadinya. Ekspresi Aleksander tak terbaca.

"Kau sudah berjanji kita akan melewatinya bersama."

Aleksander tetap diam membisu. Dominique menghela napas, mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Apartemenmu. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku di sana. Aku pasti akan membantu mencari jalan keluar."

Aleksander mengangguk pelan, diam-diam menyumpah dalam hati.

 _Harusnya aku yang menjadi pelindungnya, bukan dia yang menjadi pelindungku. Aku sungguh pacar yang tidak berguna._

* * *

.

.

* * *

— **ag**

Saat berkunjung ke apartemen Anthony di kawasan Massachusetts, Lucy malah disambut oleh peri rumah Anthony yang bernama Rusty.

"Halo, Miss Lucy," sapa peri rumah tua itu ramah. Lucy melempar senyum kecil.

"Halo juga, Rusty. Apakah Anthony ada di rumah?"

Sekilas, Rusty terlihat ragu untuk menjawab.

"Master Anthony sedari tadi berada di kamar sempit—Miss Lucy, tunggu!"

Rusty belum menyelesaikan perkataannya ketika Lucy menerobos masuk.

"Tony!"

Tepat waktu.

Anthony Goldstein berdiri di tengah ruangan yang sempit, pengap, dan sesak, dengan tangan berusaha memasang kantong plastik di sekeliling kepala.

"Anthony, kau tahu? Bunuh diri tak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah."

Kantong plastik itu terjatuh, diiringi isak tangis pilu dari seorang pemuda yang patah hati.

* * *

.

.

* * *

— **lw**

Mengedarkan pandang ke tiap sudut kamar, Louis Weasley meneguk ludah mendapati seutas tali di samping rak buku raksasanya.

Napasnya memberat. Keringat menetes dari pelipisnya.

 _Tidak! Kau bukan Louis yang_ itu. _Kau adalah Louis yang kuat, yang mampu mengatasi segala hal di dunia._

Hati malaikatnya berbisik, tapi doktrin otak setan mulai mendominasi pikirannya.

 _Tapi tidak ada gunanya kau hidup jika dia tak berada di sisimu, Louis. Kau_ membunuhnya _. Hatimu turut mati saat melihat tubuh tak bernyawanya. Jadi, untuk apa tetap hidup? Semakin cepat kau mati, semakin cepat kau dapat menyusul dan menemuinya._

"Sialan," desis Louis nyeri, mengepalkan tangan menahan hasrat untuk melilitkan tali tersebut di leher pucatnya.

"Kendalikan dirimu, Weasley."

Suara datar yang berasal dari ambang pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Berdiri tegak menjulang, Alyssa Longbottom memasang ekspresi prihatin.

"Berhenti mengasihaniku. Aku benci kau kasihani."

Senyum ganjil mulai terbentuk di sudut bibir Alyssa. "Kalau begitu buktikan."

"Buktikan kepadaku, kepada para penyembuh, kepada orang tuamu, kepada keluargamu, kepada _adikku_ , kalau kau sudah sembuh."

Anggukan yakin Louis menyentakkan Alyssa, membuatnya melebarkan senyum.

"Kau tahu? Adikku tak pernah absen menjagamu dari atas sana. Jangan membuatnya sedih dengan menjadi mayat hidup seperti ini."

Pintu berayun tertutup, meninggalkan Louis terpaku di tempat tidurnya.

 _Alyssa benar. Dunia tidak berakhir walau dia meninggalkanku._

* * *

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **—fw**

Ruang Hitam.

Begitu Fred Weasley menamai ruangan luas yang menempati keseluruhan tempat di bawah mansion utamanya.

Tempat ia berlatih fisik melawan sepupu-sepupunya. Tempat di mana ia bisa melarikan diri sejenak dari segala kepenatan dunia. Tempat yang membuatnya seakan berada di Surga. Tempat di mana berbagai senjata Muggle terpajang, mulai pedang sampai pistol, bersiap menjadi sarana yang ia perlukan jikalau sewaktu-waktu ia tak kuat lagi menahan kesakitannya.

Cuaca malam di bulan Desember itu agak tidak bersahabat. Maka dari itu, Fred memutuskan mengurung diri sejenak di sana.

Ia sendirian, tanpa James, Louis, atau Lorcan yang menemani. Louis sedang menjalani terapi rutinnya bersama Alyssa, baik James dan Lorcan tengah menghilang entah ke mana.

Ia sendirian.

 _Bukankah ia memang selalu sendirian?_

Memain-mainkan pistol FN 57 di sela jemari panjangnya, bibirnya membentuk selengkung senyum miris.

 _Aku baik-baik saja, bukan? Ya, aku baik-baik saja._

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Frederick."

Perkataan setajam silet itu menembus pikirannya yang berkabut.

"Berhenti bermain-main dengan senjata berbahaya di tanganmu itu."

"Dan berhenti juga membohongi seluruh dunia dengan senyum palsu yang selalu kau gunakan sebagai topeng untuk membentengi hati lemahmu. Kau tidak bisa menipu semua orang dengan mengatakan kau baik-baik saja, karena tak semua akan percaya dengan mudahnya. Termasuk aku."

Diana Wood kembali muncul dan menginterupsi ketenangannya.

"Miss Wood—"

"Aku ke sini untuk memastikanmu tetap hidup, Frederick. Kau berkata kau baik-baik saja sekarang, tapi siapa yang tahu kau berubah menjadi seonggok daging tak bernyawa saat aku menemukanmu keesokan harinya?"

Kecerewetannya menghangatkan hati Fred yang beku.

"Jiwamu berubah tiap kali kau mengunjungi ruangan ini, Fred, dan itu menakutkanku. Ditambah tadi aku melihatmu memegang pistol—"

Merengkuh gadis bulan itu ke dalam pelukan, Fred berbisik lirih;

"Aku sungguh baik-baik saja saat ini karenamu, Diana, jadi tenanglah dan berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku."

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **—ls i**

Pemuda itu bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Spreinya acak-acakan. Selimutnya menyapu lantai. Terkadang ia berteriak, terkadang pula ia bergumam.

"Tidak, bukan aku," bisiknya di tengah keremangan malam, "bukan aku yang mencelakaimu! Bukan aku! Jangan bunuh aku! Jangan ambil dia dariku, tolong!"

"Tidak!"

Akhirnya, mimpi buruk memenangkan pertarungan di alam bawah sadarnya. Lorcan Scamander terbangun, sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi peluh yang menetes.

"Ck, brengsek," umpatnya, mengusap lelah mata yang mulai bengkak. Mata yang mulai berkantung gara-gara insomnia yang menyiksanya beberapa tahun terakhir. Iris hijau pinusnya tak memancarkan cahaya bahagia seperti dulu.

Diambilnya pil tidur dan pil penenang dari laci nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, dan ia baru akan menenggaknya beberapa butir ketika—

"Bermimpi buruk lagi? Panggil aku saja, Lorc, dan aku akan membawakanmu Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi."

Gerutuan bernada sebal itu berasal dari Roxanne Weasley.

"Kau kira aku sebodoh apa membiarkanmu mengonsumsi pil-pil laknat yang membuatmu ketagihan? Aku tak ingin situasi bulan lalu terulang untuk yang ketiga kalinya, demi Rowena."

"Kau tak mengerti," Lorcan memrotes lemah, "aku membutuhkan pil-pil itu untuk bertahan."

"Kau membutuhkan _dirimu sendiri_ untuk bertahan," sahut Roxanne galak, "jangan pernah membuat keputusan permanen untuk perasaan sementara."

"Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir, Lorc. Percayalah padaku."

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **—ls ii**

Lily Potter berlari sekuat tenaga sesaat setelah membaca sepucuk surat berbau kematian yang dihantarkan burung hantu gelap milik Lysander Scamander.

 _Lily Luna,_

 _Saat kau berkata kau membenciku, apa kau tahu? Aku juga membenci diriku sendiri._

 _—L.R.S._

Lily menggigit bibir cemas, berusaha mempercepat dan memperpanjang langkah ketika kakinya mulai menginjak lantai marmer Scamander House.

Lari, lari, dan lari.

Ia tak menghiraukan debar jantungnya yang menggila dan terus memacu langkahnya melewati anak tangga melingkar yang membawanya ke menara tertinggi Scamander House, tempat Lysander mengisolasi diri dari dunia.

Membanting pintu kamar Lysander keras, Lily terkesiap melihat kondisi kamar Lysander yang tampak seperti kapal pecah dicampur dengan kandang babi. Lebih dari itu, keterkejutan mengambil alih kendali tubuhnya saat iris cokelatnya terfokus kepada Lysander yang terduduk di ambang jendela.

Rambut gelapnya berantakan dan tak tersisir. Bajunya lusuh. Kulitnya memucat. Tubuhnya mengurus. Dan tangannya—

"Jika kau berani menyuntikkan _sedikit saja_ cairan itu ke pembuluh darahmu, aku bersumpah demi Merlin aku benar-benar membencimu, Lysander Rolf."

Menoleh dengan pandangan sayu tapi tidak menjatuhkan jarum suntik beserta botol cairan beracunnya, iris hijau lembut Lysander beradu dengan iris cokelat keras Lily.

"Justru karena itu, Lily Luna. Kau membenciku, satu-satunya harapan yang kupunya untuk melanjutkan hidup telah berbalik membenciku, lalu untuk apa aku hidup?"

Monoton. Dingin. Tanpa semangat. Pernyataan itu keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja tanpa Lysander sadari, membuat Lily semakin marah.

"Lagipula, dunia lebih baik kehilangan orang tak berguna sepertiku."

Ucapan terakhir, dan Lily tak tahan lagi. Berderap menuju Lysander, ia menerjang Lysander dan membungkus tubuh ringkihnya dengan satu dekapan erat.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Lysander untuk merespons, tapi akhirnya ia balas memeluk Lily tak kalah erat. Bahkan lebih erat, seolah takut Lily akan menghilang sewaktu-waktu dari dekapannya.

"Bodoh," Lily berbisik, memukul dada Lysander berkali-kali, "idiot, tolol. Kau kemanakan otak cerdasmu kali ini, hah? Sesering apapun aku mengatakan itu, kau tahu aku tak pernah benar-benar membencimu."

"Aku mengatakannya untuk mendorongmu menjauh. Aku mengatakannya dengan harapan kau akan memutuskanku, dengan harapan kau akan menemukan gadis lain yang lebih baik daripada aku. Aku sudah menjelaskan padamu aku akan segera bertunangan—"

"Persetan dengan pertunanganmu itu," bibir Lysander menangkup bibir Lily dalam satu kecupan singkat, "kau milikku dan aku adalah milikmu. Kau adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuatku tetap waras di tengah dunia yang gila ini. Jika kau menghilang dari hidupku, aku lebih baik mati saja. Pria buta dengan kegelapan yang selalu melingkupinya tak bisa berjalan tanpa cahaya yang membantunya."

"Hei, jangan berkata seperti itu. Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, tetaplah hidup untukku. Untuk semuanya. Untuk Aunt Luna, Uncle Rolf, dan Lorcan. Dunia menjadi lebih indah dengan kau berada di dalamnya."

"Aku janji tak akan meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu menjauh dariku, Xander. Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **—hw**

Cassandra baru bangun tidur ketika serentetan dering telepon Muggle merusak kedamaian paginya.

"Halo, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

 _"Cass, ini Rose."_

"Ya, ada apa, Rosie?"

 _"Bisakah kau datang ke rumahku dan mengecek Hugo? Sejak kemarin malam, pintu kamarnya selalu terkunci. Aku takut dia … kau tahu. Kambuh atau bagaimana. Aku tak sampai hati mendobrak atau meledakkan pintunya. Mungkin kau bisa, kau tahu, membujuknya, merayunya, atau apalah? Tolong?"_

Ada apa dengan Hugo kali ini?

"Aku akan sampai dalam lima menit. Buka jaringan Floo di perapianmu, Rosie."

Mengganti pakaian tidurnya dengan pakaian seadanya yang ia comot asal dari lemari tanpa repot menyikat gigi, Cassandra menyambar segenggam bubuk Floo dan tiba di rumah keluarga Ron Weasley beberapa detik kemudian.

Setelah mengangguk sekilas kepada Ron dan Hermione Weasley, Cassandra bersama Rose menaiki tangga menuju kamar Hugo yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Menurutmu apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Rose bertanya khawatir, sebelum menjeblak pintu terbuka.

"Dia laki-laki yang kuat," Cassandra menyahut. Bersamaan dengan itu, atensinya terpaku pada Hugo yang bergeming di depan meja kerjanya. Tangannya mengaduk kopi hitam pekat. Ekspresinya tak terbaca, saking banyaknya emosi yang berseliweran di sana.

"Hugs, kukira terjadi apa-apa padamu," Rose mengelus dada, lega bukan main. "Ya sudah, kutinggal dulu kalau begitu. Bersenang-senanglah bersama Cassandra. Oke?"

Dan pintu sukses tertutup. Cassandra melangkah mendekat, menganalisis senyum setengah hati yang sedari tadi Hugo tampilkan.

"Terjadi sesuatu denganmu. Aku tak tahu apa, tapi aku yakin terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Hm?" alis Hugo terangkat sebelah. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau begitu—"

Tepat ketika Hugo berniat meminum kopi hitamnya, Cassandra refleks menyentakkan tangan Hugo, menumpahkan kopi itu ke lantai dan memecahkan cangkir menjadi kepingan kaca.

"Apa yang kau—"

Kepulan asap hitam berbau asam menggelegak. Raut wajah Cassandra menggelap.

"Kalau aku tidak mencegahmu meminumnya, kau tetap akan meminumnya, Hugo?"

"Lima kali, Hugo Acheronald Weasley," Cassandra menatap pahit tumpahan kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap, "lima kali kau—"

"Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, Cass," Hugo meringis pilu, "sakit sekali rasanya sampai aku tak tahan dan ingin mengakhirinya."

"Hei, hei," Cassandra berlutut, memandang tepat di mata biru elektrik Hugo yang terduduk lemas, "kau kuat, Hugh. Aku tahu kau kuat."

Saat Cassandra memeluknya, tangis yang sedari tadi Hugo tahan akhirnya pecah juga.

"Aku tak sekuat yang kau kira," erangnya putus asa, "aku … aku sudah tersesat. Hidupku sudah dibutakan kegelapan, Cass. Aku tak bisa melihat cahaya lagi."

Cassandra mengusap rambut cokelat Hugo pelan.

"Lupakan dia, kalau begitu. Lupakan dia, dan aku akan menjadi cahaya yang membantumu kembali ke jalan yang benar. Aku akan menyembuhkan jiwamu yang rusak karenanya, Hugh."

* * *

.

.

* * *

— **sm**

Rose benci pria perokok. Sangat benci.

Menurutnya, pria perokok adalah orang gila yang rela tubuhnya dirusak oleh zat berbahaya yang terkandung dalam sepuntung kecil rokok.

Dan sayangnya, sahabat dekatnya adalah seorang perokok aktif, baik rokok pipa, rokok batangan, atau rokok elektrik.

"Scorp, ugh," Rose mengerang, pada suatu hari ketika memasuki pondok tempat tinggal Scorpius di area Hampshire, "kau merokok lagi?"

Berpuntung-puntung rokok dan berbotol-botol likuid _vapor_ menangkap perhatian Rose.

"Brengsek," Rose menyumpah, menarik sepuntung rokok yang nyaris dihisap oleh Scorpius, "kau mau mati atau bagaimana?"

"Kanker paru-paru, stroke, jantung koroner, asma, diabetes, banyak penyakit yang disebabkan oleh benda sialan ini," Rose mengguncang-guncang bahu Scorpius yang tampak tak acuh, "hei… Scorp, jangan mencuekiku seperti ini!"

"Ya terus kalau aku memang mau mati, apa pedulimu?" balas Scorpius akhirnya. Rose ternganga.

"A-apa—"

"Aku memang mau mati, Rose. Lelah rasanya menanggung beban keluarga bangsawan seperti keluarga Malfoy. Harus ini, harus itu. Tak boleh begini, tak boleh begitu. Jangan lakukan itu, kau harus lakukan ini. _Bloody hell_ , bahkan mereka tak mengizinkanku memilih pendamping hidup sendiri! Aku lelah, Rosaline."

Rose tak pernah menyangka Scorpius akan membongkar rahasia yang selama ini dipendamnya seorang diri.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu—tidak, jangan menyelaku dulu, Scorp. Aku mengerti karena aku juga terkadang merasa lelah dengan ekspektasi tinggi masyarakat yang menganggapku sebagai … yah, kau tahu. Anak dari pahlawan Trio Emas, blablabla. Terkadang aku juga merasa lelah menjalani hidup yang terkontrol seperti boneka, tapi Mum pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang sampai sekarang masih kuingat dan kujadikan pedoman untuk tetap bertahan."

"Pertama, letakkan tanganmu di jantungmu," Rose menaruh tangan kekar Scorpius di dada kirinya, "dapatkah kau merasakannya, Scorp? Degupan itu belum berhenti. Kau hidup untuk tujuan, Tuhan—atau siapapun yang menciptakanmu—menciptakanmu untuk tujuan. Jadi, jangan menyerah. Jangan pernah menyerah, kecuali jika Dia sudah memanggilmu nanti untuk berpulang."

Scorpius tak bisa menggambarkan betapa ia bersyukur memiliki Rose di hidupnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

— **ap**

Al berpikir.

Apa fungsi sebuah pisau?

Untuk memotong bahan makanan?

Untuk mengiris denyut nadi?

Atau malah untuk menusuk jantung dan hati?

Dua opsi terakhir begitu menggoda untuk dicoba.

 _Terutama jika kau adalah penderita gangguan jiwa yang selalu dipandang orang sebelah mata_ , batinnya mendecih.

Jemarinya meraba permukaan halus pisau yang berkilat terkena cahaya lampu kamar yang terang benderang.

Betapa lancip ujungnya. Al membayangkan seluruh penderitaan dan rasa sakit yang ditanggungnya hilang sekejap sesaat setelah ujung lancip pisau itu mengenai jantungnya.

Mungkin agak sakit di awal. Tapi kapan sih kematian pernah tidak menyakitkan?

"Kemampuan Occlumencymu ternyata masih buruk, Al."

Salacia melenggang santai memasuki kamar apartemennya yang tertata rapih.

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu dari jarak beratus-ratus meter," Salacia tersenyum, tapi perlahan senyumnya mulai menghilang, "yang kau pikirkan itu buruk. Mengundang nasib sial."

"Sejak kapan aku pernah dianggap tidak menjadi pembawa sial?" Al mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang terdengar rapuh. "Sedari awal aku sudah terkutuk untuk menjadi pembawa sial, Lace."

"Kau tidak," Salacia mengelus jemari Al yang masih memegang pisau dengan gestur menenangkan, "kau tidak."

"Jangan pernah kehilangan harapan, Al. Ketika matahari terbenam, giliran bintang bermunculan. Segelap apapun malam, pasti akan berganti menjadi siang. Setiap orang pasti menanggung rasa sakit yang berbeda terlebih dulu untuk mencapai kebahagiaan di akhir."

"Kita semua sama-sama berjuang, Potter," Salacia meninju bahu Al main-main, "semangatlah! Aku yakin kau bisa melewati semua ini. Aku percaya padamu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

— **jp**

Berguling ke kanan. Berguling ke kiri.

Berbaring telungkup. Berbaring telentang.

Sampai akhirnya, James menyerah.

Terbangun dan mengobrak-abrik kalap isi laci meja kecil pribadinya, James menemukan pisau perak berpoles kembaran pisau kaca Al.

Menyandingkan pisau tersebut di samping pergelangan tangannya yang ditato tanda titik koma, James mendesah panjang.

Menggores sedikit ujung pisau lancip itu di permukaan kulitnya, pribadi lama James yang masokis seakan bangkit kembali.

Goresan kedua. Goresan ketiga.

Goresan keempat.

"Apa kau sungguh sebodoh itu?"

Victoria Nott memang ratunya para jelangkung, James pikir. _Kenapa ia suka sekali muncul tiba-tiba seperti teman-temannya?_

"Aku sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang prima untuk meladeni ucapanmu, Tuan Putri," James mendecih, "jadi aku akan sangat menghargai jika kau mau menutup mulut agungmu barang sebentar saja."

"Tidak jika ada orang bodoh di hadapanku masih mencoba melukai dirinya sendiri," Victoria mendengus, "sementara di pergelangan tangannya jelas-jelas tercap tanda titik koma."

"Apa kau menatonya tapi kau tak tahu apa makna—"

"Aku tahu," potong James pelan, "aku tahu, Nott."

"Apa?" tantang Victoria.

"Untuk semua orang yang menderita kecemasan, depresi, dan kehilangan orang yang dicintai, tanda titik koma merepresentasikan kalimat yang sebenarnya bisa diakhiri oleh sang penulis, tapi sang penulis memilih tetap melanjutkannya. Mereka adalah penulisnya, kalimat itu adalah hidup mereka. Bukan begitu?"

"Nah, kalau kau cukup pintar untuk memahaminya, mengapa tidak kau sarungkan kembali pisau itu dan serahkan padaku untuk kuletakkan di tempat yang aman? Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga."

James tersenyum kecil sambil menyodorkan pisau beserta sarungnya yang Victoria lekas masukkan ke dalam tas mahalnya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu. Akan kuobati dan kubersihkan lukanya."

James melawan seringai geli.

"Kau ini sebenarnya sangat peduli padaku, ya, Nott?"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Potter. Aku masih membencimu."

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _just hold on. don't lose hope and faith. please don't give up on yourself._

— _victoire, dominique, alyssa, molly, lucy, diana, roxanne, lily, salacia, rose, cassandra, victoria_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _your story isn't over yet._

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _a semicolon is used when an author could've chosen to end their sentence, but chose not to. the author is you, and the sentence is your life._

— _project semicolon_

* * *

.

* * *

 **a/n:**

 **\- yes, akhirnya selesai juga! maaf jika terjadi kesalahan pengejaan, dan terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca.**

 **\- iya, harusnya ini kupost tanggal 16 april 2013, atau di hari pencegahan bunuh diri sedunia tanggal 10 september, atau di minggu pencegahan bunuh diri nasional tanggal 9-14 september, atau di bulan september yang memang dikhususkan sebagai bulan pencegahan bunuh diri.**

 **\- yah, kalo cewe-cewenya udah ngeconfess perasaan terdalam mereka di fic sebelumnya, kali ini giliran cowo-cowonya yang menderita.**

 **\- semua yang pengen rara sampaikan sudah disampaikan oleh tokoh-tokoh perempuan di cerita ini =)**

 **stay strong and keep fighting,**

 **rara.**


End file.
